Si bebes, no te cases
by Yakumito
Summary: ¿Que puede salir mal en una salida a la ciudad del Pecado? Muchas cosas sobretodo si se falta a la una regla universal. Intento de Humor. ItachixOC. Menciones de otros Akatsuki. Prueba.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

Nota Inicial: Supongamos que Las Vegas existe en algún país de Narutoverse.

Universo: ALTERNO. (No universo ninja)

Personajes: Itachi/OC

Género: (intento) HUMOR

Capítulos: ONESHOT (por el momento)

* * *

**SI BEBES, NO TE CASES**

Despertó sintiendo la cabeza palpitar una y otra vez. Evito moverse de la cómoda posición en la que se encontraba, mientras intentaba recordar que había pasado la noche anterior.

Bien. Recordaba la salida del hotel. También la mesa de póker en el casino Royal en donde vacio los bolsillos de una rubia pechugona que no dejaba de beber sake. Si recordaba haber bebido ahí. Después la mujer se molesto por haber perdido y ella en venganza –por que la mujer la llamo perra tramposa- le arrojó su vaso de licor encima. Ahí se armó el infierno. Después de eso sus recuerdos comenzaron borrosos, recordaba que ella y las chicas y la mujer pechugona –cuyo nombre no recordaba- se fueron a beber a un bar –después de haber sido echadas del casino- en donde sus recuerdos parecieron borrarse, el ultimo recuerdo que tuvo fue haber visto a Kaede liarse con un tipo de cabello gris claro –casi blanco- peinado hacia atrás y semidesnudo que pululaba por el bar –al cual rato antes su amiga llamó maldito exhibicionista y pateó en la entrepierna-. ¿¡Que rayos pasó anoche!?

Observó el techo de la habitación, abriendo lentamente los ojos, se fijo en el cielo raso color crema y la elegante lámpara que colgaba. Un momento. Su habitación no era tan bonita, ni tenía una lámpara elegante -en realidad estaban alojadas en el hotel más cutre de Las Vegas-

"¿¡Qué..!?" murmuró mientras sentía un peso sobre su vientre y con miedo descubrió un brazo masculino que la rodeaba "Oh, mierda" cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a rezar por estar teniendo una alucinación o estar soñando bajo los efectos de algún coma etílico

Sus peores miedos se confirmaron cuando se sentó y observo a su lado izquierdo, un hombre de cabello oscuro y largo, piel clara y torso desnudo yacía recostado aun durmiendo mientras le abrazaba. Se observo y creyó morir. Estaba desnuda. Su largo cabello pelirrojo cubría sus pechos y un molesto dolor en su entrepierna le indicaba que no solo habían dormido anoche.

"no, no, no, no…"murmuro como si fuera un mantra y borrara la noche anterior, había perdido su virginidad con un desconocido y no recordaba nada

"¿Qué...?" escucho a la persona que dormía a su lado y voltio a observarle encontrándose con los ojos más negros que había visto en su vida.

Lentamente el extraño y sexy hombre –para que estamos con cosas, no iba a negar que el tipo era caliente como el infierno- quito su brazo de la posición en la que estaba –alrededor de su cintura desnuda- y se toco la cabeza como si intentara sanar el dolor.

"¿Quién eres…? pregunto el extraño sexy

"Nanami…" respondió ella sonrojándose mientras sujetaba la sabana y trataba de cubrirse lo más posible, al parecer el tipo no recordaba mucho tampoco, esperaba que no la recordara desnuda. "¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto mientras él parecía paralizado observando la sabana que la cubría

"Itachi" murmuro él sin quitar la vista de las sabanas

Con extrañeza y sonrojada siguió la mirada del hombre –no fuera a estar observando alguna parte de su anatomía que la sabana no cubría- y todo el color de su rostro desapareció al notar la franja metálica que cubría su dedo anular izquierdo. Un anillo. Con temor observo la mano izquierda del hombre.

"Oh, Mierda!" murmuro al encontrar una alianza a juego con la suya. "Esto no puede estar pasando" sintió que iba a comenzar a hiperventilar "Las Vegas prohibió celebrar bodas en la noche para evitar situaciones como esta" recordó haber leído en alguna parte

Él no dijo nada, le sintió levantarse, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo. De seguro esta igual de desnudo que ella.

"Lo siento…" le escucho murmurar y sin quererlo levanto la vista para verlo viendo fijo a la cama, bajo la mirada rápidamente –el hombre estaba desnudo- "no recuerdo nada, si te forcé anoche yo…"

"Tampoco recuerdo nada" le interrumpió, al notar lo que él estaba mirando –la prueba de su virginidad estaba en las sabanas- "Pudo haber sido consentido…" agregó "ya que nos casamos… al parecer…" lo último lo dijo en un hilo de voz

No dijeron nada mas… le escucho moverse por la habitación –vistiéndose seguramente-

"Te dejare sola para que te vistas" le escucho decir mientras salía de la habitación

Se levanto de la cama mientras comenzaba a recoger su ropa que estaba desperdigada por toda la habitación –al parecer estaban algo apurados por quitarse la ropa en su noche de bodas- Oh mierda!... ojala pudiera recordar algo. Se encerró en el baño mientras se aseaba y vestía. En el camino a la salida de la habitación se encontró con tres paquetes de preservativos abiertos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse -¿tres veces y ella sin recordar ninguna? Al parecer el tipo, ebrio era una maquina sexual-

Salió de la habitación ingresando a una sala de estar y le vio sentado frente a una mesa mientras leía un papel, se sentó frente a él –no podía llegar y largarse debían buscar una solución al… tema- le acerco el papel sin decir palabra alguna y ella supuso que era la confirmación de sus sospechas.

"Nanami-san…" le murmuro no había caso de llamarse por sus apellidos después de todo –y según el papel en sus manos- estaban casados "La forma más rápida de salir de esto es con un divorcio rápido y discreto" dijo mientras ella soltaba un suspiro de alivio "solo tendrías que estar de acuerdo, dejaré el papeleo a manos de mi abogado"

"Estoy de acuerdo" respondió rápidamente mientras levantaba la vista de la hoja maldita

"El único inconveniente seria si… seria en el caso de que hubieras quedado embarazada" murmuro

"No lo creo" sintió sus manos temblar "Encontré esto en la habitación" murmuro dejando sobre la mesa los tres envases de preservativos sin poder evitar sonrojarse y el color rojo aumentó al verlo a él levemente sonrojado

"Hablare con mi abogado esta tarde" aseguro tratando de dar por zanjado el tema

"Este es mi número de teléfono" dijo después de hurgar en su bolso –que encontró bajo la cama mientras buscaba su ropa- y anotar el numero en un papel "Soy de Uzu, pero me trasladare a Kiri el próximo mes" le advirtió para que tuviera cuidado con el prefijo a marcar "Entonces espero la llamada de tu abogado" se puso de pie "Debo irme, aun debo buscar a mis amigas"

"¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar?" se puso de pie también aun se sentía responsable –esa mujer era su esposa-

"No, tomare un taxi" acercándose a la puerta no pudo evitar darle una última mirada al hombre –después de todo era su marido- "Adiós Itachi"

"Adiós Nanami"

x.x.x.x.x.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y no pudo evitar sentir envidia al ver a Kaede y a Minori durmiendo pacíficamente en sus camas. Tomo un trago más de su botella de agua –la segunda que bebía desde que había salido del hotel de Itachi.

"Kaede" murmuro "Minori" llamo a su otra amiga esperando que despertaran "despierten malditas!" les chillo enfadándose ¿Qué clase de amigas eran? La abandonaron ebria en una ciudad extraña!

"Que mierda te pasa, zorra!" chillo Kaede en respuesta mientras Minori se sentaba en la cama sujetándose la cabeza

"Que me va a pasar!, me abandonaron ebria y me desperté en la cama en otro hotel con un desconocido!" casi grito prefirió ocultar el hecho de que se había casado después de todo su divorcio iba a ser rápido y discreto, además había ocultado el anillo en el fondo de su bolso había olvidado dejárselo a Itachi, ahora lo cargaba como una piedra del peor error cometido en sus 18 años

"Que!?" murmuro Minori empalideciendo

"No recuerdo nada de anoche" aseguro Nanami

"No me preguntes a mi" dijo Kaede "creo que quede knock-out antes de que saliéramos del bar" murmuro "ni siquiera recuerdo haber llegado al hotel"

"Con Kisame te trajimos" murmuro Minori "Lo siento Nanami" dijo contrita "Estaba preocupada por Kaede que se estaba besando y toqueteando con el tipo de pelo blanco y sin camisa del bar" murmuro mientras Kaede empalidecía "Te deje con Tsunade en un concurso de bebidas que improvisaron, Kisame dijo que no habría problemas, ya que estaban Itachi, Deidara y Sasori con ustedes"

"Tsunade?"

"La mujer rubia con pechos grandes, con la que peleaste en el casino porque te llamo tramposa" informo "Creo que se hicieron amigas después de que ella te arrojo las fichas a la cara y tu le gritaste perra perdedora y se pusieron a golpear al crupier"

"Si. La recuerdo" murmuro

"¿Me lié con el tipo del bar? Pregunto Kaede muy pálida

"Casi" aseguro Minori "Te quitaste la polera y se besuqueaban sobre la barra mientras tu gritabas que querías ser sacrificada al Dios Jashin" recordó "Creo que era el dios del sexo o algo"

"Oh, Mierda"

"Cuando Kaede se desmayó, fui a buscarte y no estaban, Kisame dijo que de seguro te traerían al hotel" dijo mientras cubría su rostro y trataba de detener la lagrimas "Lo siento, era la más sobria, no debí haber confiado en Kisame, debí haberte buscado, por favor perdóname"

"Tranquila Minori" murmuro ella "no recuerdo mucho, quizás no paso nada entre ese tipo y yo" mintió tratando de calmar a su amiga "quizás estábamos muy ebrios"

"¿Con quién despertaste?" Pregunto Kaede

"Er… no supe su nombre" volvió a mentir "cuando desperté, salí pitando de ahí, antes que despertara"

"¿Cómo era?" pregunto Minori viendo a su amiga con preocupación

"Pelo negro y largo" murmuro

"Itachi" murmuro "Deidara era el rubio, Sasori el pelirrojo"

"¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?" pregunto Kaede

"¿Tampoco lo recuerdan?" pregunto a lo que sus amigas negaron "Cuando los guardias nos sacaron del casino pateaste al guardia que te llevaba en la entrepierna. Le gritaste algo como No te atrevas a tocarme pervertido. Creo que ellos estaban por ingresar al casino ya que uno de sus amigos con un maletín entro como si nada. Tsunade sugirió ir a un bar antes de que una tal Shizune la encontrara y ellos se nos unieron. Ustedes no parecían ebrias, con Kaede es fácil saber si esta ebria, contigo Nanami…"

"Culpa a mis antepasados por eso" murmuro recordando que su familia tenía una alta tolerancia al alcohol, aunque la memoria fallaba cuando se llegaba al limite

"La verdad es que una vez en el bar Itachi no bebía nada hasta que tu lo llamaste marica" Nanami se sintió sonrojar "y comenzaron el concurso de bebidas" soltó un suspiro apesumbrado "Fue poco más de una hora que te deje sola en la mesa, mientras evitaba que Kaede tuviera sexo en un lugar público con un tipo que rato antes había llamado exhibicionista y había pateado en la entrepierna" explico mientras pensaba que sus amigas tenían la manía de golpear a los hombres allí

"Bien" murmuro Nanami tratando de zanjar el asunto "lo mejor será olvidar todo este episodio, vinimos a Las Vegas a celebrar haber ingresado a la universidad y nuestro vuelo sale en un par de horas, es mejor que se levanten y vayamos a comer algo"

"Ok" estuvieron de acuerdo

x.x.x.x.x.

Itachi abrió la puerta dejando entrar a su mejor amigo.

"Vine apenas pude" murmuro Kisame mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón de la suite "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto al ver la cara de su amigo, amistad de varios años le obligó a aprender a descifrar las expresiones de su rostro inexpresivo

"Necesito que prepares un divorcio rápido y discreto"

"¿¡QUE!?" no pudo evitar sorprenderse "No me digas que te casaste con Tsunade" rió

"Nanami" le respondió mientras soltó una nueva tanda de risas

"Déjame adivinar, te pateo la entrepierna cuando lo descubrió" dijo una vez que calmo las risas

"No lo hizo, parecía algo asustada"

"Y quien no se asustaría si cuando recién cumple la mayoría de edad se descubre casada con un desconocido" comento sin notar la palidez del pelinegro "Bien preparare todo, asumo que está de acuerdo" Itachi asintió "Bien en un par de días presentaremos los papeles en el Juzgado, para hacerlo discreto tendremos que hacerlo en Konoha, conozco al juez y no dirá nada"

Un golpe en la puerta les llamo la atención, mientras Itachi abría y dejaba entrar a un demacrado Deidara y a un Sasori con un ojo morado

"Donde esta Kakuzu y Hidan?" pregunto el tiburón

"Kakuzu sigue en el casino" informo el pelirrojo "de Hidan aun esta perdido"

"Que paso con Deidara?" pregunto viendo el estado del rubio

"Tsunade le golpeo anoche porque se bebió su vaso de whisky en el bar del hotel, creo que le abrió la boca y le vació un cenicero"

"Por eso encontraba un olor a cigarrillos" rió Kisame "como terminaron bebiendo con Tsunade en el hotel"

"Después de la boda de Itachi" murmuro a lo que el susodicho se paralizo "Tsunade decidió celebrar a la feliz pareja" el pelirrojo le hizo un asentimiento al recién casado "Felicidades por la boda"

"Como lo sabes?" pregunto

"Estábamos ahí" respondió "Fui tu padrino" informo "Tsunade fue la madrina y Deidara la dama de honor"

"¿Qué yo que, uhn?" chillo Deidara y todos pudieron notar una ligera nube de ceniza que salía de su boca

"Y no creíste que era preciso detenernos" pregunto Itachi molesto

"Lo intente" dijo señalando su ojo morado "cuando estas ebrio no atiendes a razones"

"Bueno, será un matrimonio corto" dijo Kisame "lo mejor es no comentarlo con nadie más"

"Comentar que, uhn?" pregunto Deidara después del alcohol y el trauma ocasionado por Tsunade sus procesos mentales estaban algo lentos

"Lo que tu digas" dijo el pelirrojo sin mostrar expresión

x.x.x.x.x.

Unos días más tarde la llamada del abogado de Itachi le confirmo que el proceso de divorcio comenzaba, una vez que él le envió los papeles –los que se apresuro a firmar y enviar de inmediato- podía decir tranquilamente que era un episodio cerrado definitivamente.

O no?

* * *

**Fin?**

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Si, corto y preciso. Quisiera hacer un fic más largo, pero no se como estaré de tiempo e inspiración. Quizás lo continúe quizás no. Tal vez escriba las escenas borradas –producto del alcohol-.

Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo.

Yakumito!


End file.
